


First Date

by Liepe



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Fluffy, Humour, M/M, first person POV (Cody's), song!fic, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody goes on a date with Noah. I wonder how that turns out... TDI hasn’t happened in this story, they know each other because they go to the same school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, Action or World Tour. Not mine.
> 
> I felt like typing a one-shot from a song. Soooo, guess what? I did! And here it is. It’s First Date (hence the title) by Blink 182. This is my first story I have written of Noah and Cody, so it might not be great... Hope you enjoy!

For what felt like the tenth time that evening I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white dress top and black sneakers. I tired to do something different with my hair but each attempt looked worst than the last, so I just left it the way it was.

I was so nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this nervous before in my life, not even before an exam or asking a girl out – they always say no anyways. But this was different from those times. First off, this wasn’t a girl, far from it actually. This was a boy who I’ve had a crush on since like sixth grade and have finally worked up the courage to ask him out. And guess what, he said YES! I’m still recovering from the shock of that and that was two days ago.

We are going to see the movie ‘Swamp Mans Revenge’ even though scary movies give me the freaks. It was his suggestion. I prefer comedy rather than horror, but if he wants to see it then I’ll just have to deal with it, no matter how much I want to wet my pants.

Deeming that my outfit was acceptable (since I’ve been planning this outfit the whole of yesterday), I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen table, kissed my mom on the cheek goodbye who wished me good luck in return, smiling happily at her only child, and got into my car. I told him I’ll be picking him up at his house, 8 o’clock sharp. He offered to give me directions there, but I told him I knew where he lived since I might have spied on him once or twice... He gave me an odd look after that but soon shrugged it off.

I drove out of the drive way and up the street to where he lives. It took me five minutes to get there and the Westlife song ‘You Raise Me Up’ hadn’t helped me with my nerves one bit (How dare it fail me in my time of need!). Parking outside his house, which was a three story place, painted white with a black roof, I wiped my sweaty hands on the front of my jeans and tried to take calming breaths. Okay Cody, you could do this, I said to myself, getting out of the car after checking to see if it was 8 exactly and walked up to his front door.

After standing there for what seemed like hours but could have only been minutes, I finally lifted my hand and knocked on the door (Not realising that there was a doorbell next to it with my nerves high like this).

A tall man with dark skin, the same colour as Noah’s (The boy who I have a crush on and had actually agree to go out with me, can you believe it?!) answered the door. He had dark eyes, almost black, and black wavy hair. His face was hard and had quiet a few wrinkles (But can you really blame the guy? I mean, he has had nine children. That’s right, nine! Noah being the youngest of the lot, I kind of feel sorry for him...). He looked at me sternly. I made a mental note not to get him angry since he looks like one of those dads that you do not mess with. He nodded to himself, for some strange reason, and turned around and walked back inside, leaving me standing there with a bundle of nerves. I wanted to ask him where he was going, or better yet, where was Noah, but I was too scared to.

I looked around after a moment when no one came, not knowing what to do. In the house, right in front of me, were wooden stairs leading up to the second story. No one was coming down them and no one else came to the door. I could hear laughter and talking going on in the other room though.

Maybe I got stood up, I thought miserably. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Just about to turn around and leave, a person coming walking down the stairs. My eyes went wide when I saw who it was and what he was dressed in and I barely kept my jaw from hitting the ground, but I’m sure it was open a bit. Noah wore a simple green short sleeve button up shirt, with the first two buttons not done up, black skinny jeans that showed off his beautiful legs and if he would turn around I’m sure his bum would look perfect in them as well, and black and green sneakers. His hair was the same as it always was and it just went wonderfully with the outfit.

I closed my mouth and tried to swallow to get moister into my suddenly dry mouth. I started to wonder if my outfit didn’t quiet look alright, after seeing him in his. I started to fear he might not like it.

Smiling, Noah said, “Sorry I’m late, I had to do something at the last minute. Were you okay by yourself?”

I nodded, not quiet being able to find my voice yet.

Noah let out a relived sigh, “That’s good. Are you ready to go?”

All I could do was nod again. I felt like such a looser at the moment but couldn’t help myself.

Noah nodded slowly before walking to my car. Even when he walked he looked hot. I just knew his butt looked great in those jeans and I was so right. I gulped and followed him, knowing my walk wasn’t as great as his but not caring as long as I get to stare at his bottom.

Opening the passenger door, Noah slid into my car. I got into the drives side and couldn’t believe that Noah. Was. In. My. Car. This was a moment I’ll treasure for a long time.

Putting the car in gear I went the route to the movies, which was a twenty minute drive. We sat in silence for about five minutes until Noah turned on my radio. I grimace when Westlife ‘On the Wings of Love’ came on and didn’t dare look at him, afraid that he might hate them and never see me again because I like to listen to their music, and then I’ll have to change schools or maybe move out of the country...

“A Westlife fan, huh?” he said and I could particle hear the smirk in his voice even when I’m not looking at him.

I gave a sharp nod and was prepared to turn around and drop him off back at his house, making plans in my head to try and convince my mom we needed to move, until his next words shocked me.

“So glad I’m not the only one.”

I was so shocked that I took my eyes off the road and looked at him. I could feel my eyes widening. He’s not being sarcastic, is he?

“Y-you like them as well?” I hated myself for stuttering, but you would do too if you were me, so don’t give me that attitude.

“Keep your eyes on the road, moron!” he shouted, startling me. I quickly looked back at the road, every now and then stealing quick glances at him.

He gave a sigh and said, “Yes, I like them. It sucks that very few people like their music, right?”

I nodded again, smiling, “It also helps that Shane Filan is kind of hot.” I could have banged my head on the staring wheel if I wasn’t so busy trying to keep my eyes on the road. What the hell made me say that? I asked myself. Noah being in my car is doing strange things to my mind.....

I heard Noah chuckle besides me and I felt me cheeks getting hot.

“I have to agree, he has some good looks,” said Noah, shocking me for the second time tonight.

So, me being an idiot that I am, said, “Too bad he’s married.” I felt my cheeks getting hotter just after I said that.

Noah chuckled again. He has a very nice chuckle.

“That’s true,” he said. I glanced at him quickly and saw a smile on his face. I smiled back before looking at the road again.

We made small talk on Westlife and what we were planning on doing when the holidays come all through the drive to the movies. All in all it was a very nice drive.

So far so good, let’s hope it stays that way...

We arrived at the cinema and got in line to pay for the movies.

“Damn it!” said Noah when we were two people away from buying our tickets. “‘Swamp Mans Revenge’ is all sold out! Now what are we going to watch?”

I looked behind the guy at the counter and saw the poster of ‘Swamp Mans Revenge’ had a red label across it saying Sold Out. I was secretly happy and tried to hide my glee. I think I succeeded.

“Um...” I looked at the other posters on the wall, biting my bottom lip. “How about ‘You Can’t Be Serious?’?” It looked like a good movie, plus it was a comedy!

Noah looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “You can not be serious.”

I blushed and gave a nervous giggle, “It was just a suggestion.”

Noah also looked at the other posters before sighing and agreeing with me. I smiled and bought two tickets for us.

We went to buy our food. I bought a small buttered popcorn, since I can’t really eat anything bigger being with Noah and him making my stomach do weird flip-flops, (dumb flip-flops), and a medium Coca-Cola. Noah got a medium salted popcorn, after shaking his head at my small one, and also a medium Mountain Dew. I stored his drink and popcorn preference away in my head for future reference, if I ever need it.

We went into the movie house and took our seats right in front. I liked it better in the middle, but since Noah couldn’t see ‘Swamp Mans Revenge’ I let him decide where to sit.

The movie wasn’t bad. I didn’t watch much of it since I was too busy deciding if doing the whole yawn-and-put-my-arm-over-the-head-rest thing would work and if Noah would appreciate it and watching Noah eat (I was trying to be sneaky in the way I watched him, but I think I failed miserably with the smirk he was wearing when every time looked at him had any indication...). It was quiet fascinating (and seriously hot, might I just add) watching him eat. There should be a law against someone eating like Noah was. And also, I should be the only one to see Noah eat like that, everyone in the movie house could be eaten by the Swamp Man, or something similar like that, for all I care, as long as I get to watch Noah eat popcorn alone. I mean, seriously, does he have to suck his fingers like that?

We exited the movie house. I wanted to hold Noah’s hand, but I wasn’t too sure if I was allowed to...

“You know what Cody, that wasn’t a half bad movie,” said Noah, on our way to my car. “Well done.”

He gave me a bright smile and if I thought the smile in the car was cute, this one made a breath hitch and I melted a little inside.

“Thanks,” I said as casually as I could but I think it came out sounding stupid.

We got into the car and I drove us back to his place. We listened to Westlife and talked about the movie and nothing really.

When we got to Noah’s house, I walked him to the front door, thankful that it was night and no one could see my blush. I was busy wondering if I should kiss him, or not, seeing as it was our first date. And what would happen if I do decided to kiss him and I miss? Would he never want to see me again? My plans that I made in the car on the way to the cinema to convince my mom to move came back to me.

All too soon we were at his front door. He smiled at me and it took my breath away at how attractive he looked just then, the outside light shining on his hair and face. I really wanted to kiss him right then and there but I wasn’t too sure how he would take it.

“Thank you for a wonderful night Cody. I really hope we could do this again sometime,” Noah said, still smiling.

I felt a smile split my face, I was so happy at those words.

“Any time,” I said, breathlessly and desperately hoping this wasn’t a dream and I wouldn’t soon wake up in my bed.

“How about next Saturday?”

I couldn’t believe my ears. Please don’t let this all be a dream. Please don’t let this all be a dream, kept on chanting in my head.

“I’ll like that,” I said, still smiling like an idiot I am. But at least I am an incredibly happy idiot.

“Bye Cody,” said Noah. Giving me a quick peck on the lips, he disappeared behind the door.

Shock and not believing what just happened, I touched my lips where Noah’s had been just a short while ago. Even if it was a quick one, it was amazing (I swear I heard angels sing just then!). Smiling like a loony person but not caring what people thought because I didn’t give a fly ferret on what other people were thinking of me right now since I have another date with my long term crush and nothing can make me less happy then I am right now (Or maybe some chocolate ice-cream right now would help. Now that would just be too good to be true. I wonder if we have any at home...), I walked to my car and got in. Turning on my radio on to full blast and singing Westlife songs at the top of my voice, I drove home, all the while wondering what I am going to wear next Saturday. Maybe something pink? Will frills work with my hair? And what colour really brings out my eyes more? And what would happen if there is no chocolate ice-cream at home? Would I die? Can you really die from not having chocolate ice-cream? I sure hope not... These important questions ran through my mind all the way home.

And do you know what was really good news? I didn’t pee in my pants this time!


End file.
